


A Helping Hand

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's opinion of Owen is changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Helping Hand  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ianto's opinion of Owen is changed.  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #14 surface  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Scratch beneath Owen’s abrasive surface and you’ll discover that he’s not as horrible as he’d have everyone believe. It took Ianto time to see this because they were busy trading insults. After Jack left it was Owen who put him back together and kept him from spiralling into despair and depression. Owen had mocked and teased while making sure Ianto didn’t overwork himself. 

Owen had patched him up when a weevil capture went a little wrong. Sitting on the autopsy table while Owen stitched his abdomen Ianto realised he was falling for their medic. Dinner after work or drinks at the pub became dates in his mind and if Owen ever noticed any lingering looks he didn’t comment. Ianto waited for the crush to pass but it never did and when he finally admitted his feelings there was no sarcasm or awkwardness just a “finally” from Owen followed by a fantastic first kiss.


End file.
